


it's been 10 seconds.

by marieka



Category: Dak - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieka/pseuds/marieka
Summary: read.





	it's been 10 seconds.

Dak wakes up, he looks into the mirror and tells himsef "today is the day." he makes his way downstairs where his phone awaits for the daily "i love carly chaikin" tweet... but he walks straight passed it. 3 seconds pass, Dak pours some apple juice while counting up to 10... "7,8,9,10" he sighs with relief and grabs his phone. his fingers shake as he nervously types "i went 10 seconds without mentioning carly chaikin." the congratulations pour in from his fellow mutuals. Dak finally feels complete. 

 

the end bitch.


End file.
